Castlevania: Learn to Love
by Mackyo-Star
Summary: Dracula is finding it hard to charm this young maiden. Perhaps, in time, she will learn to accept his affection.
1. Chapter 1

**Castlevania: Learn to** **Love** (Castlevania © Konami)

* * *

"Do forgive my forthrightness, my liege, but I sense that you are somewhat distracted tonight." The mysterious hooded entity commented curiously, noticing his master's unusual optimum as he gradually emerged from the looming shadows trailing across the darkened throne room floor. The castle lord glanced over to the shrouded being dreamily, vacant eyes glazed with glee. He sighed contently, lifting his chin from the palm of his hand as his elbow slipped leisurely off the arm of his extravagant throne. He'd been thinking intently, lost deep in thought.

"My dear friend, it has been centuries since I have felt such…jubilance."

Death halted before his distant master, honouring his attention with a dutiful bow. "It doesn't by chance have anything to do with the unorthodox choice of guest you have residing within the western wing of the castle?"

"She's awake?" Dracula beamed brightly, eagerly pushing himself up from the throne.

Death lowered his head respectively, his tone moderately reserved. "Not anymore, my lord."

Dracula paused, his brow creasing, clearly un-amused by what he'd heard. Regaining his previously seated position as he reclined back against the throne's velvet cushions, Vlad's voice expressed heightened annoyance as he urged his undead associate to divulge events. Death drifted closer, removing the substantial scythe from across his shoulders; tossing the heavy blade down against the polished floor, where it remained independently lodged as he relinquished his supportive hold.

"I sensed a hostile abnormality wandering within the castle walls. Assuming that it was one of those vexing hunters intruding on your privacy again, I followed it to further investigate its purpose here. I found a human amongst the havoc. It was attacking one of your zombie servants, using an ornamental vase as means of assault."

"Ah, how resourceful." Vlad exhaled with a smirk, brushing back a fallen strand of silken hair from his now elated eyes.

"Indeed." Death groaned, wearily rising to his full height as he hovered with disapproval above the ground. He continued, choosing his words wisely as not to offend the Count.

"Unbeknown to myself that you were entertaining, my unexpected presence may have caused slight distress to your visitor. Humans do not react well to my attendance. It's associated with only one thing amongst the living."

"Where is she now?" Vlad abruptly interrupted, thoughtfully stroking at his bearded chin as he searched the glowing orbs smouldering within the hollows of Death's fear-provoking features. Distancing himself from the throne, Death swept back his flowing robes, calling forth his stationed scythe which swiftly swiped towards his withered hand. He politely replied to his master's query, returning the colossal weapon to his shoulders once his skeletal fingers had firmly seized the staff.

"I placed her back behind the secured door she managed to escape from. The magic seal should keep her contained. I thought it best to enquire of your intentions for her before I acted on my own initiative. I did think it odd that your lesser minions refused to retaliate to her aggression, so I too, refrained from attack."

"No harm must come to her!" Vlad demanded, immediately standing from his seat and descending the mass of stairs the magnificent throne was mounted upon, his dark lengthy cloak trailing behind. "Even if she does manage to somehow advance forth from that room again, I want you to treat her favourably. She is our guest, after all."

"So be it." Death replied with complete understanding, following his master's desires without dispute. Turning sharply, submersing in shadows, his skeletal body dispersed back within the immersing darkness, leaving his Lordship alone to reflect. The Count was desperate to greet his newly abducted arrival, having had her brought to him unconscious to ease the bewildering trauma. He'd been waiting all night for her to awaken, allowing her to naturally regain her bearings and settle before they were formally introduced. Now she had been put back to sleep again, and he wasn't prepared to wait. His yearning for her was growing strong. He'd just have to bring her around himself now and hope that she could pardon the previous unpleasant encounter. Hopefully, no lasting damage had incurred and their uninterrupted integration could proceed as planned.

* * *

Flickering candles illuminated her tranquil expression with each gentle breath she exhaled, oblivious to the advancing presence in her educed state of slumber. Dracula observed with interest from the now open entrance, only restoring the powerful seal with a wave of his fingers once he'd entered through the closing chamber doors. He approached with caution, looking down to the young woman laid peacefully out on the sheets. She was exquisite. A figure of refined beauty, dressed only in the satin embroidered nightgown she was wearing when she was snatched from her bed. Vlad's eyes shimmered with excitement as he assessed her sleeping splendour; her head of thick wavy tresses cascaded down to her long luscious legs. From the moment her unique radiance had graced his sights, she had to be his solely to enjoy. He'd dreamt of her elegant appearance, her gentle nature, her tender voice of compassion- rare qualities amongst her primitive kind. She would succumb to him willingly, or by force if the need be. No mere mortal was worthy of his attention, but for her, he'd make the exception.

He saw a kindred spirit in her- a resemblance so strikingly similar to how _she_ once was.

Slowly he knelt against the mattress, declining slightly under his weight. Tensely reaching out a gloved hand towards her delicate features, he softly stroked down her cheek. Her large olive eyes would open soon, he'd finally get the chance to meet his adored, to show her how he felt. His endless nights of waiting for her, watching from afar, would finally be fulfilled. The woman beside him stirred suddenly, releasing a subtle moan as she turned her face from Vlad's touch. Her eyelids began to part, roused from the unexpectedly contact which caused the Count's fingers to apprehensively retract. Before she could get a look at her admirer, having now awakened, a sudden gust extinguished the surrounding candles, plunging the scene into darkness and triggered her heart rate to race. She sat up, startled, shuffling back against the headboard of the bed as she distraughtly searched the shadows. She was panting in confusion, clutching at the covers she was lay upon tightly and dragging them closer against her fluctuating chest; not understanding or recognising her obscured location. The Count watched her with delight, relishing the distress she displayed as his hand disappeared back beneath his heavy cloak. He wanted nothing more than to take her trembling body in his arms, caress her quivering skin and inhale the alluring scent of her blood as he kissed her delectable throat. But he resisted the urge… barely.

She was cold, highly nervous; the fine hairs on the base of her neck were standing on end. The sight of her so helpless was divine to his eyes. To him, she was the purest perfection.

Stepping swiftly from the mattress and stealthily gliding around to the adjacent side of the four poster's frame, Vlad loomed over his unsuspecting victim, his red eyes glowing intensely as the young woman edgily peered over her shoulder to the unexplained presence behind. She shrieked from the sudden manifestation, backing away down the length of the bed before tumbling ungracefully over the edge. Scrambling to her feet, she felt around in the darkness, screaming as her back clumsily collided with the castle lord's torso having mysteriously emerged to intercept. He caught her effortlessly, hands securing her waist. His entrancing voice, deep and captivating, sent petrified shudders racing down her spine as he breathed softly against her ear.

"Do not be frightened." He exhaled sincerely, nuzzling her face with his cold cheek, appreciating the warmth of her youthful skin. The woman's trembling body soon became rigid, unable to move from fright.

"I mean no harm to you." Vlad sympathetically spoke, understanding her apprehension and disorientation from waking up suddenly into the unknown. Pulling away from the Count and turning back to assess her captor, she was unable to see his face, only the lustrous glimmer from his ruby irises piercing through the shadows. She hugged her arms around herself, backing away from his fascinated gaze. Dracula found her behaviour rather charming, such anxious innocence. It was an unusual display to him. She looked away as she heard him approach, setting her sights to her barely visible feet, timidly curling her toes against the coarse fibres of the carpet. The Count took her chin within his fingers, tilting her head upwards and bringing her frightened face to meet with his. Tears of uncertainty ran reluctantly down her cheeks, dripping down to the leather of Vlad's gloved hand. His thumb passed effortlessly over her wet skin, stroking away the moisture. The prospect of her so scared by just his presence was simply adorable to him.

"You are a guest in my home." He whispered softly, releasing her jaw to brush away the stands of fair hair attached to her reddened cheeks, dampened by her tears. "Whatever you desire, my dear, I will do my utmost to provide it for you, all you need do is ask."

The Count's young captive remained unspoken, continuing to silently weep, unable to control her fretful emotions.

"It is understandable that you need time to adjust." Vlad stated with compassion, noticing her unease as she began to loudly whimper in relation to his words. Reaching down to take her wrist, he guided her hand up to his lips, smirking as he spoke.

"I shall leave you now, to allow time for composure. It will not be for long. I will return to you shortly." He smiled smugly, delicately kissing her fingers. She yanked her hand away from his mouth when his lips met her skin, hiding her arm behind her back as she turned to run the darkened distance towards the bolted door. The discourteous gesture caused Vlad's eyes to narrow, slightly insulted by her actions as she called out for aid when the door fixtures wouldn't release. He wasn't accustomed to rejection and certainly wouldn't accept it from her. He would overlook her ill-mannered conduct on this occasion, due to the circumstances. Next time, however, he wouldn't be so lenient.

Following her to the chamber entrance, Vlad's previous tone turned stern. Her longing cries became subdued when she acknowledged his hostile remark.

"You are unable to past through those doors. Know that it is for your own protection. You now have the opportunity to become acquainted with your new residence. I suggest that you make yourself comfortable, as I have no intention of allowing you to leave." Dracula scowled as the young woman fled from him, stumbling back to elude his reach. Vlad melted the seal momentarily when she was a safe distance away from the entrance, displeased by her lack of courtesy as he swiftly departed the room. The door slammed closed behind him, trapping the young woman inside. She ran back to the secured obstruction, pulling futilely on the gold-plated handle, desperately screaming as she hammered her palms against the decorative wooden veneer. Sinking to her knees in defeat, her face buried in her hands and the once smothered candles flickered back into life. Slowly weaving her shaking fingers together as she timidly lifted her head, she prayed that she would wake up soon and that this was only a nightmare- that she'd return back to her own familiar bed if she wished hard enough.

She was scared and alone now, wondering what wrongs she had committed to deserve this callous treatment, how she'd ended up a prisoner to the monster with the cruel crimson glare.

* * *

"She won't eat, she won't speak. She won't even look at me!" Vlad snarled, furiously pacing the throne room floor and enforcing his wrath upon any obstruction hindering his path. He struck a row of freestanding sconces, propelling the burning embers down to the ground. Death groaned with agitation, not understanding his master's dismay as he drifted devotedly to his side. Using the broad blade of his scythe, Death distanced the flickering flames from the charred carpet, scraping away the ashes from the fibres and returning the holders to their upright positions before the fitted fabric could catch alight. He then turned to Dracula, voicing his concern.

"Humans are pathetic creatures. Your attention is wasted on her inadequacy. I implore you, end her pitiful suffering and explore alternative means. It angers me to see you in such disgruntlement when the answer to your angst is so straightforward. Others would be honoured at a chance to please you, my lord. Cease this fantasy of coexistence with her. It can never prevail!" Death stated firmly, watching as the Count ascended the stairs and collapsed wearily into his throne.

Bringing his fingers to his brow, Vlad held his head in his hand, massaging his throbbing temples whilst replying harshly through gritted teeth.

"Usually, I would agree with your sentiments." Dracula stated dryly, turning his irritated attention towards his servant. "But there is something special about this one."

"There isn't." Death argued, trying to make his master see sense. "You're just allowing your fascination with her to influence your judgement. You need to deal with her the same way you deal with the rest of her kind, with fear and assertion. It's the only approach these uncouth creatures are acquainted with!"

Vlad refused to listen, combing his fingers roughly through his loose lengthy hair, brushing it back from his face. "It is not by fear that I desire her cooperation. I want her to provide it willingly. I tire of using force, it doesn't work. The dread, the hatred she has for me in her eyes… it's not what I want."

Death shook his head despairingly in response to the remark, the weighed cowl he wore slipping further over his skull. "If you insist on this travesty, my liege, then may I suggest that you remove her from her current quarters? A change of scenery might lessen her reluctance."

"I have already tried this. She will not renounce from that forsaken room!" Vlad yelled, clenching his fingers into a tight fist and bashing his hand angrily against the arm of the throne; destroying part of its ornate frame with the force of his fury as he continued to recklessly rant. "She grows weaker by the day, yet she refuses to eat. She'd rather die than accept sustenance from me. She cowers on the floor whenever I approach, crying for her freedom. The sight drives me to despair. I can't bear witness to her tears anymore!"

Death's humourless reply was delivered with consideration; his master was under a lot of strain.

"She will comply, if you allow her the opportunity to venture forth on her own accord. Curiosity is a common trait amongst her breed. It may just require slight patience on your part. The prospect of freedom should evoke her interest, so you mustn't interfere when it does. Remove the seal from her chamber and allow her the chance to explore by herself. You must remember that she has been locked away without the sun's exposure for some time now, and by your command, the castle's adversity can be reduced throughout the early hours of day. It is uncommon for humans to exist solely in darkness. The lack of natural luminosity may also be a factor towards her discontent."

Dracula considered the strategy, closing his eyes as he exhaled a sigh. "I suppose my conduct has been selfish, expecting her to automatically adapt overnight."

Death nodded in accordance to his master's comment, caution residing in his response. "Your expectations for her are high, my lord, perhaps too high. She is but a wretched human after all. It would be wise to consider this when your continued efforts end in vain- which I'm quite certain they will. I can only advise and offer my opinion. It is by your own discretion if you choose to take heed."

Vlad smiled, looking up with amusement to his loyal dependant, his tone somewhat teasing. "I value your honesty, my friend… however trying it may be at times."


	2. Chapter 2

**Castlevania: Learn to** **Love- Chapter 2**

* * *

The magic dispersed once her eyes had opened, the purple glow fading from the door. Pushing herself up from the mattress, the young woman watched hesitantly, clutching the quilt covers as the entrance gradually edged open, not completely believing she would be allowed to simply walk away. She didn't move, staring at the entry, unsure of if it was safe. Maybe her captor had taken pity on her pleas, finally consenting to her freedom. Or perhaps he'd grown weary of her constant contempt and now demanded her departure.

Slipping from the bed and peering timidly out from behind the doorframe, she inspected the extensive corridor; looking for signs of threat that would impede her attempt at escape.

There wasn't any, and that made her anxious.

Emerging slowly from the now open entrance and dropping the covers she'd dragged from the bed, she kept her body pressed closely against the patterned walls, darting her sight behind with every cautious step. Picking up speed, she started to run, sprinting the length of the hall. A closed door prohibited the path ahead, causing her thumping heart to sink with despair. She knew it would be locked as she halted before it, rashly taking hold of the handle and forcing it forwards; expecting its refusal as she applied more pressure with the added aid of her shoulder, except it creaked slightly under her weight, allowing her access beyond. Holding her breath, she continued to push the heavy door further, recalling the last time she had tried to flee; remembering the surprise attack from the persistent patrolling guards. Even after successfully eluding capture, it was not long before her presence was acknowledged by that skeletal abomination, rendering her completely unconscious with a single stinging strike to the head. That could still be out there, waiting for her, lurking around in the dark. This time, it would probably take her life. She shook that terrifying notion from her thoughts, nervously progressing through the entry, prepared to take the risk.

It was better than waiting here to die.

Stumbling through the dimly lit passage and feeling across the wall with her hand, she proceeded another unlocked entrance, praying that it would lead her somewhere outside. The door opened fully and her arm instinctively rose, shielding her eyes from the sudden wash of brightness as she called out briefly in shocked alarm. Blinking in astonishment once her eyes had adjusted, lowering her arm to observe. She'd only ever seen the four walls of her confinement chamber in her time at this alleged prison, even that room was sophisticated, but she never expected to be greeted by a sight as breath-taking as this.

Stepping closer, she found herself surrounded by implausible extravagance, unable to comprehend the luxurious grandeur as she staggered forward in awe. Soaring staircases spiralled upwards to the towering ceiling, and a series of magnificent chandeliers draped elegantly down. Enormous windows of stained glass manipulated the colours of the sun's morning brilliance, producing dazzling silhouettes that stretched spectacularly over the paved polished floor. Rubbing at her tired eyes, they were still quite sensitive to the radiance, having been starved of light for so long. She was overwhelmed. The substantial room was stunning, something in association with royalty… yet, it seemed to serve no real purpose. Was it merely just a vacant, wasted space?

Searching the scene, she noticed that there were at least three separate outlets to choose from in here, each positioned at a differently raised tier. Indecisively, she wandered aimlessly between them, favouring the furthest exit to the left. Finding herself situated in another generously measured interior, it wasn't quite as empty as the last area, this one was more restricted; vertical pillars camouflaged by curtains, multiple doorways hidden behind. This was madness, pushing aside the hanging material, becoming completely lost and confused. She wasn't sure what was worse, waiting for the unknown to happen, or blindly walking into it. She also couldn't understand how such a sizeable structure could be so…uninhabited. Where was everyone? And why was everything so impeccably placed? The tapestry rug beneath her feet remained completely creaseless, and the burning wax candles mounted on the walls didn't even melt. There was an abnormal stillness, an eerie emptiness. Something in the air didn't feel quite right.

The life-sized portraits she passed gave no indication to her whereabouts, displaying noble men in military dress. The fine furniture was minimal, a perfect preference; antique tables housing sculptures of stone. Their expressions were intriguing, leaning in to closely, statues of gargoyles with demon wings. The marble material used was so accurately carved, so superbly crafted, almost appearing as if they were…real.

"Ah, so you like those?" A deep voice whispered with amusement, attaining her attention as she turned impulsively, startled by the sudden entrancing sound. She backed up slightly, bumping the figurines as she stumbled away from the masked individual who had unexpectedly surfaced between the two forming shadows on the far wall. Her stalker's face was obscured by a bulky hood, protecting his pale skin against the intrusive light and veiling his identity with darkness. Although the sun didn't harm Dracula directly, it gradually drained his energy, exhausting him. He often felt weakened in the sunlight, favouring the twilight of night. It was rare that he ventured forth in the early hours of day, but he was eager to address his beloved and determined to endure the discomfort.

"My dear, you have no need to fear me. My home is now your home, and I wish for you to feel comfortable within it." The Count advised warmly, gesturing her forwards as he held out his gloved hand, urging her to take it. "Come, let us explore it together."

After a few tense moments, Vlad withdraw his hand with irritation. She was staring at him in appal, no intention of consent. Her lack of alliance with him was taking its toll and he was vastly losing his patience. If she would not cooperate with him voluntarily, then he would have no choice but to take influential action himself. How else were they supposed to develop a bond, form a union, if she wouldn't permit them the opportunity to relate? Reaching out to seize her arm, tired of her defiance, she narrowly avoided his grasp; disappearing from sight as she hastily sprinted, racing away out of range.

He called out to her, but she kept running, not looking back. Dashing up endless staircases, and barging through every eccentrically placed door. She couldn't remember where she'd come out from, or which way she'd already been. Panicking, the next entrance she approached suddenly slammed shut in front of her, failing to dislodge as she pulled on the handle, the metal coming off in her hand. It was like a perplexing labyrinth, each room was different and equally limitless in size. With so many routes, she'd become careless, foolishly taking the wrong path. He'd catch her now, imprison her back to that isolated chamber and leave her there to die. Gasping, she turned instantly, dropping the handle she held to the floor. She could hear something, the wild sound inducing dread; identifying that vicious pitch as a wolf's starving howl. She started to shake, covering her mouth, trying her hardest not to scream. She was going to be slaughtered here, he wouldn't let her live; sending his predatory beasts out to slay her for rashly running away. It was getting closer, echoing hungrily, growling loudly in the distance. Paralyzed by fright, she caught sight of the creature; bounding up the staircase with fierce fury, giant paws propelling to her position. It moved like lightning, so fast it blurred, soon prowling across the same platform she was trapped upon. It had the same burning red eyes as he did, eagerly watching, feral lips pulled back into a snarl. Its sharp claws tapped rhythmically against the flat wooden flooring, backing her unwillingly up against the door.

Taking a deep breath as she quickly surveyed the sector from over the stone banisters bordering the self-supporting walkway, she threw herself against them, gripping tightly hold. Mentally debating whether she could successfully jump across to the other side, she lifted her leg, attempting to climb over the railings and add some breadth between her and the wolf. Realizing just how high up she actually was, she hesitated, lowering her foot back down to the ground. There was no way she would survive the fall if she fell. One miss-placed step would seal her demise. She was cornered, nowhere left to turn, susceptible to its advancing attack. Looking fretfully back over her shoulder, her horrified eyes gradually widened, staring in disbelief at the beast. Its silvery-blue fur was becoming translucent, lengthening as its whole body started to sway. Using its expanding front paws to push itself up to stand unaided, it rose on hind muscular legs. Awkwardly stumbling and lurching forward, now appearing almost human, a transparent hand reached out towards her, fingers inches from her face. Recoiling as a strange sensation brushed past her cheek, the supporting handrail sustaining her body suddenly began to crumble beneath her additional weight. Breaking away from the railings' stone structure and toppling over the edge, she slipped, falling with the subsidence; plummeting helplessly down towards the rapidly approaching floor.

Protecting her head, the tumbling shards of shattered stone collided with the floorboards, crashing straight through the brittle, splintering wood. She dropped down heavily, landing into a river of rushing water, struggling feebly beneath the surge. As the fierce current carried her forward, she raised her hands, clawing urgently at a passing stone slab and clung to it in desperation. Fingers slipping, her face broke though the murky water's surface, tired arms heaving her up. She collapsed against the narrow platform she was now sprawled across, coughing violently, permitting her throbbing eyelids to finally flutter close. The strong stench of sewage stung at her nostrils as her cheek met with the damp concrete, evoking the urge to vomit which she reluctantly repressed. Even before she'd properly caught her breath, she was lifting her head, startled back into alertness. A wave from the rising tide splattered across the walkway, coating her in a filthy cascade, temporarily distorting her vision. Trying to focus as she pushed herself up, rubbing the grime from her eyes, a scale encrusted creature appeared on top of the platform, warbling as it leapt from the discharging spray and landed to the floor with a thud. From what little she could see, squinting through the polluted obscurity unwillingly suppressing her sight, it had the head of a fish, webbed fingers and feet, jagged teeth protruding from widening lips. Crawling away on hands and knees, having distinguished its frightening features, the floor was proving too slippery, hindering her unsuccessful retreat. She turned back in terror. Several others had joined its ranks, jumping up impulsively and launching themselves forwards; speedily sliding on slimy stomachs. The woman screamed out in hysteria, covering her blurry eyes as a cluster of bats swooped down from above, merging together within a cylinder of light to prevent the mermen's assault. A form transpired from the brilliance, sweeping back its lengthy cloak, sending forth intense flaming black spheres of combustion. The destructive spell struck her oppressors, scorching their scaly flesh, sending their obliterated bones hurtling back into the cloudy canal. The heat was immense, the surrounding water beginning to boil, steam rising up to the surface. Returning the setting to calm, the figure turned instantly, kneeling down in front of the distressed young maiden, reaching a reassuring hand out to her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Dracula questioned, receiving an unexpected embrace as the woman flung her arms around his neck, overpowered by tormented emotion. She clung to his collar, burrowing her face within the material and cried out with uncontainable relief. She was shaking so violently, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Vlad slowly curled his arms around her, hugging her tightly, stroking soothing fingers through her wet, tousled hair.

"Do you understand now why I could not allow you to roam freely around the castle without my observation? You must never run from me."

His maiden whimpered loudly in reply, still keeping her frightened face firmly pressed against his torso, just wanting to be held.

"With me, no harm will ever come to you." He insisted, enjoying the close contact he shared with her, the fact that she'd come to him for comfort. The scenario was unsettling, comprehending just how fragile she really was. She probably would have died if he hadn't got here in time, hadn't been there to intervene. He couldn't allow that. He'd have to be more careful. She was simply too precious to be let out of his sight. At least locked away in that room she was safe.

Consoling her, a traditional boat docked up next to the cuddling couple, a gaunt faced man at the rear. Carrying the petrified woman, lifting her up from the floor, the Count stepped into the impressive vessel, setting his cherished one safely down against the decorative wooden seat. He looked back to the boatman as he settled next to her, draping his cape around her shoulders. Dracula gestured for him to proceed and the ferryman nodded in accordance, using the base of his gargantuan oar to successfully push off from the now vacant walkway.

They sat in silence as they travelled up stream, shadows looming beneath the boat. Dracula smiled under the concealment of his hood, taking pleasure in the way she shuffled closer against him, shivering as bulbous oily eyes popped up curiously from the misty shallows.

"They will not harm you. Not whilst you're with me." Vlad whispered, squeezing her hand as he took it in his, appeasing her obvious unease. "I will keep you safe."

Slapping a leaping merman in the face with the flat side of his paddle and sending it flying back into the stream, the boatman chuckled, casually returning his oar to the torrent to continue to idly row. "Ah, seeing a pretty thing like her down here's got them all excited."

* * *

Lifting his cloak, Dracula looked down to his maiden as she clutched to his chest, her eyelids scrunched tightly closed. She was adorable, cuddling up against him, still so frightened from before. She needn't be. He'd brought her back to the safety of her chamber, a familiar setting where they could rest and for the meantime, remain undisturbed. Curling his arm around her waist, the dripping nightgown she wore clung to her petite frame, exhibiting every slender, sumptuous curve. The fabric was almost transparent, barely concealing and Vlad was unable to avert his gaze. It was distracting, extremely appealing, making him favourably aroused. Blinking away the enticing image, he noticed that she was looking up in deliberation, having finally opened her eyes. She was squinting, trying to see past the obscurity of his hood, questioning the kind of face it disguised. The thought concerned her, having already witnessed the menacing glow from his daunting glare and the icy cold touch of his skin. Sniggering at the sight, Vlad brought gloved fingers up to stroke through her hair, but the young woman strayed from him. Unaware of his intended affection as he sighed in frustration, his hand still lingering in the air where she'd stood. Wandering forwards into the room having acknowledged where they were, Dracula's maiden turned back to him, smiling shyly; palms clasped together against her chest. It was her silent way of gratitude, a subtle hint of trust. She didn't seem so terrified of the Count anymore. This speculation intrigued Dracula as he lowered his arm, allowing it to fall back by his side. Tilting his head slightly, his eyebrow then arched with interest. He was openly staring again; mesmerized, even by the way she was stood.

The young woman's grateful expression changed suddenly, nervous creases acquired her brow when she noticed him keenly approach. Her muscles tensed as leather clad hands reached out to her shoulders, the unexpected contact making her flinch. He dragged her closer, smirking with amusement at her bewildered reaction as he savagely tore open her nightdress. The wet material, weighted by water, slipped effortlessly over her arms. It passed down her legs, collecting in damp silken layers around her feet and exhibited her body to view. She let out a stifled shriek, turning from him, shaking in startled surprise. Vlad's eyes were assessing her, enjoying her, yearning to caress what he saw. With every eager step he took forward, she took one back, desperate to evade his advancing hands. She couldn't, they were too quick, seizing her waist, shoving her down on the bed. Lying beneath him, panting, she was exceptional, her smooth skin so inviting. He was completely absorbed by the sparkling apprehension in her eyes. She was evidently anxious, her cheeks fiercely flushing, looking away from him in shame. The intense pounding of her heart was so loud in Vlad's ears, and he welcomed the sound, appreciating the smell of her delicious, distinctive fear. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. It took every shred of willpower he had not to take her there and then.

Inhaling deeply, composing himself, Dracula lowered his face to her chest. Edging forward, gripping hold of her hips, his tongue teased the soft flesh of her breast. She was crying now, huddling herself up into a ball and hiding her head in the sheets.

"I won't hurt you. Not intentionally." Vlad sneered, unable to hide his excitement, fingers gliding over her delicate, soft milky skin. The sight of her lying there was unbearable. The temptation had become too great, the prospect of pleasure too strong. Standing, Vlad unclasped the chain on his cloak, casting aside the burdensome material and removing the gloves from each of his hands. He crept eagerly onto the mattress, crawling above her, impatiently shifting his hips. Sweeping away the hair from her neck, he kissed the pulsating skin, delving sly fingers between her thighs, urging them to open. As his hungry lips aimed for her mouth, she turned from him, clawing at his invasive hand, trying to deter his touch.

Her naïve innocence was delectable, the taste of her so divine. He needed more and he would have it. Reaching over, he grabbed for her jaw, yanking her closer; making her look up at him. She was gasping, unable to breathe, trying frantically to pull away. His unnatural beauty was intimidating to her; he'd appeared nothing like this in her mind. His pale face was framed by flowing strands of silver, and the intensity of his deep scarlet eyes amplified by the layers of dark lengthy lashes. He had the most striking features she'd ever seen and his perfect appearance worried her, frightened her, made the fluttering sensation in her stomach even more severe. He leaned in to kiss her, but she shoved him aside, squirming in his hold. Overpowering her, he forced his mouth over hers; encouraging her reluctant lips to part whilst inflicting the skills of his tongue. Pinning her down with his weight, she wasn't responding, fighting against him; screaming into his throat. She was hitting him, fists futilely hammering against his chest, struggling when they playfully became restrained. Watching with amusement as he held her still, observing where her sight fell- how she wouldn't look directly at him. He smiled with satisfaction. Her thrashes had subdued, embarrassed by his besotted gaze. Her resistance only fuelled his lustful compulsions, thrilling him further, making the end result even sweeter to steal. Releasing her wrists and smoothing his palms down her arms, he once again tried to kiss her- tenderly this time, closing his admiring eyes as he pressed his pursed lips to hers. He missed her mouth as she wriggled away, avoiding his adoring advancement, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. Vlad was becoming angry now, enraged by her refusal. He wanted her and nothing would get in his way. Snatching her retreating ankles, he dragged her aggressively back down the bed. He pressed his lower body firmly onto hers, grinding against her, unable to suppress his aching desire. He was heavy and she was vulnerable, helplessly sprawled out on her front. Writhing against his solid grip, she screamed out in anguish- realizing what indignity would come next, the explicit immorality he was about to inflict. Scratching at his roaming hands, she cried out in fretful despair, powerless; simply too weak to oppose him. Unbuckling his trousers, Vlad paused, frowning as he tried to keep her steady, feeling a wash of unwelcome guilt. He wanted her…but not like this. She was scared out of her mind, her rapid breathing erratic; her shaking body fighting desperately against his hold. He'd promised that he wouldn't hurt her, but he was doing just that. He was forcing her to do this against her will. He wanted the consent of his gentle angel. He needed her affection as well as her body. Taking one just wasn't enough. It would be just like all of the other times- a meaningless act of fulfilment. A soulless victim he greedily exploited and abused. He didn't want that with her. He wanted this moment to be special. He wanted her to show him tenderness back, like the love he had felt… all those centuries ago. That was the whole point.

He let her go, removing his selfish hands. She scurried away from him, looking back with uncertainty, tears staining her horror-stricken face. The sight was heart wrenching for Vlad. She'd been through so much already, and he just gone and made it a thousand times worse. Was it any wonder that she didn't trust him, didn't want him…couldn't stand the sight of him. Sighing, he couldn't help how he felt. She had no idea how long he had waited for her. He'd tried to be patient. Tried to ignore his increasing needs, but he couldn't. He'd never wanted anything as much as he did her, and the rejection she gave him was torture.

"Forgive me?" Vlad pleaded, his eyes filled with tormented remorse, his voice declaring his sorrow. Reaching out for her and scooping her up in his arms, he apologetically nuzzled her shoulder as he squeezed her tightly from behind, holding her still as she struggled. "You are special to me. Please, forgive my thoughtless audacity. I never intended it to be like this."

She didn't answer; she just kept her welling eyes focused forwards, staring at the tinted windows on the far wall.

"Sweet angel, I adore you so much and… I don't even know your name." Dracula exhaled sadly against her back, squeezing her tighter, not wanting to let her go. She hadn't spoken a single word since she'd been brought here and if he kept scaring her senseless like this, then she'd most likely never speak again.

Gently kissing her neck, he released her, looking down to her crumpled form now cowering against the covers, shuffling hastily away. He wanted his wide-eyed little fawn back. He wanted her needing embrace- the same comforting crave she'd sought from him when they were cuddling back in the boat. If only he'd waited. If only he'd suppressed his yearning for her. He wished he could stay with her, ease her…please her, but her warm body had again become ridged in his arms, recoiling from his regretful touch as he tried to stroke her hair.

Whatever acceptance she had for him, the trust she had felt, was now completely gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Castlevania: Learn to** **Love- Chapter 3**

* * *

Blazing brightness exploded through the extensive rear windows, exceeding a booming sequence of blasts. Torrential rain splattered furiously against the vibrating panes, streaking in streams down the glass. As the metal framework rattled violently in the rough rising wind, lightening engulfed the throne room with an intensity of white; the tempestuous weather highlighting its only occupant as he sat in silent contemplation, relating to the merciless atmosphere outside.

The harsh conditions mirrored the master's mood perfectly- angry and unyielding.

Dracula was sat irritably in the throne, his face pressed against his fist, his elbow propped up against the arm of the chair. His anxious eyelids were firmly closed, but slowly began to rise on detection of a familiar presence approaching. Idly lifting his head from his hand, Vlad frowned in response to the unwanted attendance, having previously stated for seclusion. A sickle of silver glistened impressively as the intruder drew closer, a voice of grimness expressing reprieve.

"Based upon your present temperament, I do not feel it necessary to repeat my earlier decree. My unsympathetic words would only add to your… aggravation." Death declared boldly, watching as his master's posture became more agitated upon his arrival, glaring down with annoyance from the seated position he retained. The reaper apologised for the intrusion, his grotesque features submersing within the erratic flashes of vivid brilliance neutralizing the surrounding darkness. "As I have nothing but negativity to bequeath to you, my lord, I thought-"

"I care not for your opinion." Dracula abruptly interrupted, speaking through clenched teeth, dismissing the comment negligently as his sights turned towards the window. Growling with frustration and kneading his furrowing brow, he did not want to be here. He wanted to be back with his beloved, cradling her beautiful body in his arms. It had been over an hour since he'd last seen her angelic face, felt the warmth of her skin next to his… yet, it seemed almost like an eternity ago.

Death could sense his master's misery, ignoring his earlier appeal for privacy and offering outspoken advice. This was not normal behaviour for the Count. He never let anything divert his attention. These revoked emotions emerging for this human were clouding his instincts, disrupting his judgment- making him appear weak. But however much Death disapproved of his master's conduct, he could not intervene. The human was of no threat to Dracula, and until she became a burden, or the Count stated otherwise, he could do nothing but stand by and watch.

"Due to your noticeable displeasure, perhaps another impartial outlook may prove beneficial to your predicament?" Death offered shrewdly, his voice laced with false enthusiasm in a bid to convince the Count.

Dracula mused, suspiciously turning back. He slowly raised the ankle of his boot to his adjacent knee as he slouched in his seat, narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

"Go on." Vlad urged, folding his arms over his chest as he waited for his servant to further elaborate, his foot rashly tapping with impatience.

Stepping aside, Death motioned another castle dweller forward, standing back within the dwindling shadows to observe the upcoming proposal. Having listened to the conversation from the distance of the doorway, an elderly inhabitant, wrinkled with age, cautiously approached the throne. His wispy gray beard surpassed the hem of his burgundy robes as he stopped before the Count, lowering his head on deliverance of a gracious bow. The Count let out a splutter of malicious hilarity in accordance to the additional company, unable to hide the ridicule from his mocking scorn.

"Please, tell me that you're not suggesting that I serenade her with poetic phrases, are you, old man?" Dracula sarcastically spat, his facial expression now clearly enraged. "You DARE waste my time with such absurdity? Remove yourself from my sight!"

The castle librarian recoiled slightly in shock, baffled by the Count's insulted reaction. He had yet to even breathe, let alone cause offence. Spending most of his time researching within the solitude of the library, he was unaccustomed to such hostility from his Lordship- unaware of how best to communicate when he was so obviously…upset. Disregarding Dracula's unpleasant dismissal, having received the command from his skeletal acquaintance to continue regardless, the librarian carried on with his constructive cause, changing his tone to pleading to pacify the Count.

"You misunderstand my intentions, young master. I did not agree to come here exerting disrespect. At least consider my reasons for standing before you?"

"_Ugh_, very well" Dracula groaned, permitting the librarian the chance to explain, lazily flicking his hand. He sat back and waited, rolling his eyes, vastly losing interest.

Nodding in accordance, the librarian removed a tattered tome from beneath his arm, releasing his grip, allowing the book to freely take float. As it hovered devotedly by his side, he opened out the pages, gesturing to them, demonstrating the contents to the Count.

"As you can see, no script is inscribed upon this parchment. The pages in this book are blank. It appears that your young maiden has difficulty conveying her feelings to you vocally, so perhaps, she is more comfortable writing them down?" The librarian replied confidently, indicating to the passing pages as they turned voluntary without aid.

Dracula sighed cynically, shaking his head, evidently unimpressed by the suggestion. The librarian forced a smile in response to his master's reservations, reaching out to close the floating book's cover as he slipped it back under his arm.

"A book is wondrous tool of enlightenment. You may be surprised by the information you find inside. Do forgive me, my lord, but upon acknowledgement of your maiden's reluctance to communicate with you, I took the liberty of leaving a similar book to this one on display in her chamber a few nights ago. I assumed it would prove somewhat useful- a means of passing the time in your absence. Having spent so much of that time alone in isolation, too scared to even speak, the desire to express one's inner most feelings must have become difficult for her to repress."

"And if it hasn't?" Vlad stated bluntly, returning his sceptical face to his fist, angered for not being previously informed of this unnecessary interference. The librarian again nodded in acknowledgement to his Lordship's misgivings, although, his reply remained optimistic.

"It will have. Trust me, young master. You cannot begin to imagine how lonely she must be feeling being locked away in that room by herself. Sooner or later, the compulsion to recite her troubled thoughts will take over. Just give her time to commit."

Dracula exhaled loudly, glaring as he pushed himself up to stand. "Your assumptions are inaccurate, old one. I know only too well how it feels!"

* * *

Directing his hand swiftly back, Vlad re-summoned the sealant spell to successfully secure the door. A cylindrical barrier immediately ignited across the closed entry, emitting a powerful purple haze; projecting its intense radiance over the ceiling and surrounding walls. Vlad's eyes then glistened with anticipation as he lowered his hand, glancing hastily between each dimly lit corner of the chamber, eagerly hunting for her. He was unable to tolerate this incessant yearning he felt from their prolonged separation, missing her terribly, his arms aching for her to once again hold close. He was anxious to rekindle the unity they had forged when he had intercepted her aggressors within the aqueduct, somehow regain that trust he'd thoughtlessly tarnished with his carnal greed. Even if she did still object to his presence, having given her time to calm, she'd just have to endure it. He'd come too close to having her to back down now.

Staring with confusion, the room appeared to be empty. The relentless lightening illuminated the vacant space, drowning out the stillness with a crash of rumbling thunder before returning the scene back to shadows. He couldn't see her, but she was definitely in here… hiding. Inhaling deeply, he could smell her sweet scented blood. Uninterested in further deterrent to his desires, Dracula advanced closer, watching intently for any sudden signs of movement. After a few moments of senseless searching, Vlad paused, stopping suspiciously by the edge of the bed after hearing faint rustling beneath. Using his arm, he moved the weighted wooden frame effortlessly across the floor with an influential sweep; forcing it from its stationed settlement, propelling it to the other side of the room. As the bed scraped noisily across the carpet, the covers draped over an obstruction, passing above the body of his beloved and revealing her location underneath. Suppressing a smirk, he looked down to her with amusement, shadowing her motionless form. Curled up tightly, knees against her chest; she was sleeping like a kitten, cuddling a cushion for warmth. She obviously felt safe tucked under there like that, hidden from sight; away from the deafening sound of the heavens' clamouring chorus as it ruptured through the rain. _Very cute indeed_, Vlad smiled, enjoying the spectacle; leaning down to thoroughly access her unveiled modesty. Her welcoming skin shuddered as tempted fingers drew closer, influencing him to satisfy the shivers with his obliging touch- pet her like the adorable creature she so reminded him of. It was easy to approach her when she was like this, carefree in her slumber, unconsciously relaxed. If only she acted in this manner all of the time when he was near- if only she wasn't so scared. That was probably his fault. Maybe he could try and be a little less assertive with her. His forceful enthusiasm only seemed to intimidate her, and he didn't want that. He wanted his angel to be at ease around him, so he could be approached. He couldn't help himself; excited by her company, thrilled by her scent. She had no idea just how special she was.

As his fingers lowered to stroke gently through her silken fringe, brushing it back from her face, Vlad hesitated; catching sight of the librarian's alleged blank tome lying neglected a few inches from her feet. Intrigued to if she had indeed been using it, he called the book forth from the floor; motioning it with his hand, taking hold as it drifted rapidly up into reach. He scowled, studying it, regaining his standing stance.

Vlad had never seen this book before and probably never would have, having been stashed secretly under the bed all of this time from view. Dracula was outraged to the discovery of the librarian's blatant participation in his affairs. He had no right to interfere. Vlad wanted to handle this in his own way, by his own means. He didn't need additional help. She was his to tame and his alone. Perhaps this new revelation _would_ inform him of how his young maiden was feeling, reveal what was going on in her head. But he wasn't best pleased with the idea of the librarian having a hand in that. She would open up to him eventually. When she was ready to or forced to… but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Reaching his full height, Vlad pulled back the dusty book sleeve, flipping through the pages with interest. From what he could tell, she hadn't written anything, not exactly. She'd been sketching observations from her limited view of the window, illustrating the wildlife and surrounding trees from the ominous neighbouring forest. The imagery was rather inspiring, depicted in detail, with short annotations describing the contents. To Vlad's disappointment, the drawings then came to an unexpected stop- only crease marks and torn out segments graced the following few pages. Closing the book with annoyance, having been no help at all, Vlad looked over to her, stepping impatiently forward to revive her from her somnolence.

Hearing something crunch loudly underfoot, Vlad paused, glancing down, noticing a piece of discarded parchment lying crushed beneath his heel. Lifting his boot as he beckoned it closer, snatching it out from the air, he brought it into the limited light to examine the unusual shape it had taken. Twirling the slightly crumpled paper within his fingers, it was folded into what resembled a delicate flower; the petals so precisely pleated, the coiled stem twisting out into leaves. Vlad sighed, feeling humbled. He had no idea that his little angel was so creative, so wonderfully imaginative- making something so intricate from a simple scrap piece of parchment. She was probably losing her mind with boredom being cooped up in here, desperate to venture outside. He'd never even given her feelings a second thought, he just assumed that she'd eventually adapt. There was still so much about her he didn't know, and he was eager to find out more. She accommodated such an abundance of fascination for him, every day he learnt something new. She may just be a simple human- a race he surpassed centuries ago, but there were aspects of that enigmas quality he just needed to understand… wanted to remember.

Inserting the crafted paper carefully between the pages, he dropped the book to the floor as he knelt down, slipping his hands beneath the young woman to lift her up from the carpet. Carrying her to the bed, he set her gently across the mattress, smoothing back her fair hair over the pillow and sitting silently beside her to observe. She quietly whimpered, displaying discomfort as Vlad's cold fingers stroked her features, tensing her eyelids subconsciously as her cheek nuzzled the warm cushion she cradled. Vlad gradually removed the cushion from her grasp, tugging it free from her loose grip as his arm slowly curled under her neck. Repositioning himself and guiding her face to his chest, he settled down next to her, holding her body to his. If only she'd talk to him, tell him what to do. It had been so long that he'd forgotten. He was set in his ways. He didn't know how to interact with her in the sensitive manner she expected. All of this…courtship nonsense was new to him again. He didn't know what she needed from him, or how he was supposed to act. He'd always got what he wanted. He just had to demand it, take it, but that wasn't working with her. When he looked down to her tranquil face, running his fingers lightly across her delicate skin and inhaling the scent from her hair he felt so much internal emotion.

She was perfect, the similarities flawless. He couldn't resist as his lips pressed lovingly against her forehead, bestowing a soft, tender kiss. This was so unlike him, offering such affection to another and waiting edgily for it to be returned. Gratification had always been willingly given to him, presented without aversion. He'd never had to chase anything before. Unlike most, befriending this vulnerable being posed a challenge to him, one to which he was willing to accept. She would be his. She had to be. She'd stirred something within him. A longing desire he'd not experience since the days of being with…

That was such a long time ago. He was a different person back then. But he desperately wanted to preserve this sensation he thought he had forever lost. These same strange inner feelings that this little angel had suddenly re-sparked. She was slowly re-lighting the darkness in his heart, and however much he denied it, he liked how that felt.

Lowering his head, and snuggling his face affectionately against hers, Vlad's arms tightened around her shoulders as the brutal lightening continued to burst with blinding brightness through the large oval windows; the cruel conditions emphasizing the momentary silence before the weather's vigour overwhelmed the room. The following crack of heavy thunder triggered the young woman's body to involuntary shudder within Vlad's comforting embrace, distant dreams disrupted by the sharp electrical discharge exploding past the glass. Releasing a muffled yelp, she curled up closer against him, causing his slight smirk to widen as her hands reached up to cling to his clothes. Nestling her cheek further against the firm obstruction she was lay beside, her anxiety eased as the feeling of foreign fingers stroked gently through her hair, soothing away her concern. Moaning softly, her bleary eyes still half asleep, Vlad peered down curiously, relishing the touch of her bare flesh as she unconsciously cuddled up next to him, drowsily seeking out his protection. He smiled happily, arms obliging to her silent request whilst moving his lips to her ear.

"What are you more afraid of, me or the storm?" Vlad whispered teasingly, moving his hand carefully up from her shoulder and passing it beneath her jaw, tilting her head slightly back. "You needn't be scared of either." He assured, eyes softening to the sight of her peaceful expression, to the feeling of heat rising from her face. "All I want is to lie here, like this, with you. Allow me to?"

She didn't answer him, her restless state had finally relaxed, serenity taking charge of her slumber. Kissing her reddened cheek as his fingers returned to her hair; he took in the familiar smell of her, his nose gently trailing down her neck, a sentimental elation bubbling within his chest. "I have missed this so much." He sighed sadly, nuzzling her throat with his parted lips, savouring the smoothness of her skin. "I can't lose it. Not again." Vlad exhaled mournfully, closing his eyes in remembrance as he settled beside her, pulling her closer and thinking back to how things once were, when he and _she_ were...

He'd give anything to maintain this moment, this second change of happiness with his long lost love, for her to allow him back into her life. From the very instant he had caught sight of her, mystified eyes comprehending her face, she was all he could think about. He couldn't get over the shock. She'd been returned to him; a peace offering from heaven, his departed other half, after all of these years of grieving. They were meant to be together, he'd make her see. He'd make her remember how happy they had been. She was different to how she once was, much younger, precarious of him, hesitant to accept his affection. But despite that, she still looked exactly the same. Her mannerisms identical, the way she made him feel…_ A way no other ever could_.

She was his soul mate, no one else's. No one could take her from him. He understood her uncertainties, her unwillingness to trust because, over time, he had changed so much as well. She just didn't recognize him yet, that's all. She didn't know who he was. They just needed time to repair their rift, to bring them both closer together. The history between them ran too deep to forget, etched into their cores. They were so much in love once. She'd remember that- how wonderful it felt. When _she_ died, his heart had died along with her... taking the painful memories away. But now, after seeing _her_ face, after touching his beloved again, his suppressed feelings of joy and compassion had all come flooding back.

Smiling, his beautiful angel was now sound asleep and Vlad was more than content with just listening to her breathing, his eyes eagerly opening to survey her sleeping elegance, watch her chest steadily rise and fall. He wouldn't disturb her, not yet. She looked so comfortable where she was, nestled tightly between his protective arms where he could happily keep her forever. Lightly stroking her back with the tips of his fingers, tracing subtle shapes over the skin, he couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer, slowly leaning in closer to grant her another devoted kiss. As his lips gently met with her mouth, the young woman's eyes suddenly widened, her body jerking back to awareness as the sound of deafening thunder struck erratically through the dense woodland outside. The boom of crashing trees echoed up from the impact, the noise upsetting her, startling her, louder now she was no longer tucked safely under the bed. The approaching storm seemed so close, so strong, with the rain beating harshly against the glass. Vlad remained still, surprised by her fretful behaviour as she bolted upright from the mattress, darting her sight towards the vibrant flashing window and shaking in relation to the powerful resonance's rage. Distraught by her unease with her naked form trembling before him, Vlad eased himself up from the bed, moving swiftly behind her, arms encircling her waist and drawing her shivering body to his.

She cringed when his cold hands trailed possessively across her stomach, staring over her shoulder to him, wriggling anxiously as her back met roughly with his chest. Dubious of his intent, she began to whimper when his cool cheek pressed firmly against her face, when their bodies began to silently sway together as he rocked her gently back and forth. His seductive voice was soft, words of reassurance calming her panic as fingers again stroked affectionately down the line of her spine. She had her doubts, tensing in his hold. He'd done this before, lulled her into a false sense of security, fooling her before attempting to take her dignity away- which he would have done if she hadn't put up a fight. She wouldn't let him do that, not like this. He had no right to even try. Struggling, she was still so exhausted, so fearful and frail, unable to do anything except tolerate his persuasive actions as the turbulent lightning continued to strike. Her mouth opened to discourage him, scream out to stop, fingers gripping weakly at his wrist in an attempt to prevent further contact. Her efforts were for nothing. He ignored her distress, continuing to restrain her thrashing limbs and overpower her dwindling defiance. After a few heated moments, after enduring his determined caress, his consoling conduct was actually somewhat comforting to her; feeling unexpectedly pleasant. The Count's approach was genuinely caring, not sexually premeditated like it had been before and the young woman found herself moaning in expressed gratitude as his lips slowly kissed down her neck. He whispered to her, speaking softly against her skin, his merciful tone displaying just how sorry he truly was. Panting heavily, the sensations he spurred so intense, she felt as though she would faint when his reluctant mouth withdrew from her throat. She didn't know what was happening, this unknown ecstasy he provoked within her- this electrifying thrill he enticed. Her body tingled terribly from his touch, from the words of compassion he expressed. However much Vlad wanted to, however easy her innocence would be to take. He wouldn't force himself on her. He'd tolerate the torment, wait until she was ready, until she would willingly surrender herself to him. It would be so much more meaningful when their bodies were to again reunite. Listening to the responsive sounds that she made, he couldn't keep his lips off of her- lightly brushing his tongue over her ear and progressing his gentle kisses to her jaw, just wanting to show her how much this moment meant. Permitting his adoring actions with uncertainty and giving into the temptation of consolation, the young woman nervously turned in Vlad's embrace, returning her head to his torso. He spoke sympathetically to her, lifting her golden hair up over her shoulder so his fingers could again trace soothing circles across her back, tempting more shivers from her uncovered flesh.

"Let me stay. Let me hold you, at least until you fall asleep?" Vlad insisted, breaking the silence they shared, noticing how her tensed muscles had started to relax as her face snuggled further into his shirt. The young woman didn't look at him, but nodded in reply, appreciating his strong arms as they wrapped more securely around her. Vlad sighed contently as his maiden closed her eyes, finally allowing her guard to drop and acknowledging his repentant words as impending dreams overtook her troubled thoughts. Her body was taken back down with his to settle across the soft surface of the mattress, her cheek positioned gently on his chest. He lay there, watching her, savouring their special unity in the darkness as he moved in to kiss her, unwilling now to again let her go.

* * *

Stretching her legs out over the sheets, the young woman released a subtle groan, inhaling a fresh enticing fragrance that compelled her tired eyes to open. As she lifted her head from the pillow, she felt a strange silken texture against her bare skin, enjoying the sensation as she slowly stroked her toes across the creasing covers. Looking down, her eyelids began to widen as she glanced across the bed, reaching out her surprised fingers to the source of the captivating scent. The whole surface she was lay upon was scattered with blossoming petals, an arrangement of soft ivories and lilac pastels, together, emitting a phenomenal exotic infusion. Picking one up, she brought the flower to her face, taking in the alluring aroma and feeling a wonderful wash of warmth. Her eyes shimmered with appreciation, reclining against the headboard of the bed. She had never seen this unusual variety of plant before, tracing a finger over the slender stem and experiencing a flutter of welcoming wonder. Fascinated by its peculiar quality, intrigued by its smell. She examined it closer, tilting it gently, following the natural patterns embellished within the long, velvety leaves. She sat up suddenly, turning her sights towards the darkened corner of the room, detecting slight movement from the shadows.

Gloved fingers had begun to tap casually against the wooden arm of the chair he was occupying, gaining her startled attention. The Count was sat there, patiently waiting; crossing a leg comfortably over the other as he monitored her delighted reaction. Closing the fraying cover of the book he was reading and laying it across his lap. He lounged back in his seat, smiling smugly, pleased by her elated expression.

"Quite distinctive, aren't they?" Vlad asked with interest, raising an eyebrow as the woman stared at him in bewilderment, noticing the book on his knee- her journal. Vlad smirked, deviously hooding his eyelids as he flicked the hair from his amused face and rested his chin on his hand. "At first, I thought it was because of their appearance. But, it appears that your fascination for plants like these runs deeper than that, am I right?"

The woman felt her cheeks flush without warning, averting her gaze from the Count; looking down to the collection of petals elegantly adorning the bed. As her fingers lightly caressed the fragile foliage, Dracula watched, wrapped in immersion. His merriment to her bashful display became apparent in the playful tone he chose, presenting her with a proposition as he addressed her with a smile.

"There are many more rare flowers flourishing throughout the castle gardens. If it would please you, my dear, I can take you to see them." Vlad enquired curiously, happy he had something to offer that would evoke her interests, something he knew she would enjoy. She turned back to him, smiling shyly, unable to hide the allure from her eyes. After a few silent seconds of unbroken glances, the young woman frowned, sliding her feet hastily across the mattress and huddling her knees up in her arms. She held her bare legs closely against her supple chest, hugging them, noticing just how intently the Count was surveying her state of undress.

Vlad's fingers were gently trailing over his lower lip as he watched her with approval, examining every exquisite inch in the soft candlelight. He then paused, lowering his hand, puzzled by her uptight response.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Vlad laugh, leaning forward, charmed by her sudden apprehension. "If I was going to hurt you, surely I would have done it by now?"

She didn't answer, she just kept her anxious sights set low, fixated on the flowers.

"You have no need to feel embarrassed, my dear. If anyone should be, it's me." Vlad stated bluntly, slouching in his seat, lazily resting his elbow over the back of the chair. "You must excuse my previous behaviour. It was utterly appalling." Dracula smirked slyly, casually pressing his face to his fist. "It has been a long time since I've had the privilege of female company in my home, especially company as engaging as yours. I should have known better. A lady of such aptitude deserves a little more respect. I'm sorry for my actions."

That complimentary comment encouraged a faint smile to surface across her saddened face, yet, she still refused to look up at him, cheeks burning from his fixated stare. Vlad couldn't help himself. The sight of her familiar beauty was enthralling; he couldn't deny his eyes of the intoxicating indulgence. His sights lustful lingering was clearly making her uncomfortable though and he couldn't have that. He couldn't stand the thought of her resenting him for it. He understood that she might be somewhat intimidated by his presence, but she should be flattered by his continual attention. His interest was normally hard to obtain. He was even showing restraint by keeping his distance, as difficult as that was proving. He'd just have to be patient, learn some self-control. He could have his sweet angel, eventually, all of her. They were back to silence again, not that he minded, but being apart from her was becoming agonizing. He wanted the heat of her body back against his, he wanted to feel her skin's soft abrasion. Or at least talk to her without shouting halfway across the room. The chances of her coming over to him were very slim. She wasn't going to leave the bed unless she had to. If he wanted her close contact again, he'd have to make the first move, convince her of his genuine aspiration for amity.

"Where are my manners? You've been here now for nearly four whole days and we've yet to be properly acquainted." Vlad mentioned humorously, slowly standing from his shadowed seat and tossing the book from his knee to the chair. Walking towards the bed, he thoughtfully knelt down beside her, attempting to maintain her attention without causing her too much distress. Reaching up for her hand as she shuffled slightly away, he gently withdrew her arm from around her legs, bringing it closer towards his mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is renowned throughout Romania for being the lord of this castle. But, a part of you may remember me from somewhere else?"

Lifting her head, she looked at him blankly, staring with confusion at his handsome face; to pale features she didn't know.

"I am both feared and revered by your countrymen. My reputation reaches far across the seas to distant shores. I expect whole the world knows of my feats-" Vlad paused, noticing how her sight had moved, carefully studying his scarlet eyes. He smiled, softening his tone to a whisper, amused by her immersed concentration.

"That doesn't matter now. All you need to know is that I am an admirer of yours, seeking your approval, and just longing to know of your name. I am known by many, but Vlad is what I go by now. It is an honour, sweet angel, to have you in my home." The Count stated sincerely, advising her of his new identity, not wanting her to judge him by the hearsay she may have already heard. Count Dracula- _the Lord of darkness. Demonic creature of the night_. He was not ashamed of his status, the majority of the rumours were true, but she may not understand his prominence. He was nothing like the man he once was, or who she, a long time ago, may have once loved in another life. Dracula's maiden smiled awkwardly down to him, permitting his lips to finally kiss her fingers without objection and continue to tenderly hold her hand.

"It seems that I am not as well known as I thought." Vlad smirked, causing the young woman's eyes to widen as she blushed in response, looking away from his infatuated gaze.

"May I now know yours?" He eagerly requested, tightening the grip on her hand.

She turned, looking back to him, flustered from his charming approach. An odd sensation fizzled in her stomach, feeling strangely pleasing as he complimented her, stroking her fingers lightly with his gloved thumb as he waited patiently for her reply. She didn't, and Vlad frowned slightly, saddened by her silence but expecting as much. Returning her hand to the bed as he rose from the floor, his sight fixed on her face. She was not ready to trust him yet, and he understood why. She was overwhelmed by his eagerness, scared by his impatience. That still didn't make it any easier to accept. He was so desperate to show her how he felt, give her all of the love and devotion she deserved. He had never sought for another living soul's companionship since his Elisabetha was taken so cruelly from him, his once human heart ripped apart by her death. No one could compare to her. No one ever came close. But now, having this little miracle looking up at him, the pure apparition of _her_. He was ready to love again.

Watching her lips move with disbelief and acknowledging the sound of his name, Dracula became completely captivated by her sweet, assuring voice. It sounded just as he remembered, so gentle and gracious, eliciting deep emotions from the past. He blinked suddenly, looking down to her, a feeling of yearning igniting inside.

"My lady?" He exhaled hoarsely, unable to suppress the smile from his face, or the excitement escaping his tone.

Combing her fingers nervously through the ends of her hair and looking anxiously up to his eyes, the young woman's lips formed a slight smile as she turned away, returning her sights to the flowers. "My name" She sighed softly, allowing her tensed up posture to reduce as her hands lowered to her lap, her legs unfolding back out across the bed. "My name is Lisa."

"Lisa?" Vlad was stunned, allowing a moment for that sentence to register, staring to her in astonishment. He was convinced. It was too much of a coincidence not to be true. Her appearance, her voice and even her name. They were perfect. It just had to be _her_. Sweeping his cape back behind his shoulders and sitting abruptly beside her on the bed, Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her closer to him.

"Lisa. I have wanted, waited for you for such a long time. From the very moment I saw you, I had to-" Vlad trailed off, detecting her unease from his sudden impulsive contact, prompting him to swiftly remove his hands.

"That is why you were brought here, to me, so we could finally meet. Nothing was going to prevent me from being you."

The Count was now unmistakably smitten, watching her closely, besotted by her hesitant eyes. It didn't matter how much dark power he had, with her here, the hatred within felt muted- delightfully detained. She could conquer him with a single touch, with a merest hint of affection. If only she would, he longed for her to. He sighed blissfully when she eventually acknowledged him with another shy smile, her nervous fingers tracing along his arm as it again encircled around her, consenting for him to hold her again.

At least now, they were making _slight_ progress.


End file.
